


Well, what did I miss?

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, Thomas Jefferson: Food Critic/Chef???, chapter one is just set up, genderfluid A Ham, or at least it will be the two of them if there's a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jefferson texted Madison to let him know he was back in the States for a brief bit, it wasn't surprising that he received an invite for drinks.</p><p>He is surprised at how little attention his friends are paying the beautiful woman over in the corner though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If Madison was surprised when Thomas kissed his cheeks in greeting, he did a good job of hiding it, "It's good to have you back, man. How long are you planning on staying Stateside?"

Thomas glanced around the bar, eyes lingering over a nearby table. If he wasn't mistaken, that was Angelica Schuyler over there, looking as beautiful as ever as she chatted animatedly with her own companion, "For a week or so. After that it's back to the grindstone. There are restaurants to be reviewed, chefs to make cry. You know how it is. I must ask though, is that Angelica Schuyler a few tables down?"

Both James and Aaron looked over, but it was Burr that answered, "Church now. She got married last year I think. I'm surprised she didn't invite you to the wedding."

The tone made it clear just how unsurprised Aaron was, and Thomas only smiled in response. He and James were by far closer, but he'd always appreciated Aaron's ability to say one thing and mean another. Even more impressive than that had been his ability to say nothing at all, circulating a room full of people who hated one another and leaving each and every one of them unoffended was his specialty after all. The only enemy the man had managed to make while they were in college had been Hamilton, a loud mouth economics student who had a tendency to run off the mouth about everything. 

"Perhaps the invitation got lost in my fanmail, Lafayette does have a bad habit of throwing things out at will, " Jefferson shrugged.

Madison took a drink of his beer, "How is Gil? I'm surprised he isn't with you, I thought he had a hard on for America."

That was probably an understatement, "Under the weather. Besides, we're housemates- not boyfriends. We don't exactly travel together."

The woman sitting with Angelica was standing now, laughing as she talked and Thomas couldn't help but stare, a familiar flush found it's way up his neck. Idly he reached up to check his hair, and there was a snort to his side, most likely James making fun of his preening. It wasn't his fault if his best feature was his fabulous ringlets or that James couldn't grow his own in a similar fashion, if the man wanted to be jealous.... well, who could blame him?

"Do you know the name of the woman with Mrs. Church? She's simply lovely," Thomas asked, turning to look at his companions.

There was something off about the speed at which James took a drink, and Burr only gave a half shrug, looking more amused than he had any right, "I suppose that could be said. I'm afraid you'll have to ask them yourself though."

Jefferson rolled his eyes at their strange behavior, "I think I will. You two will understand if I leave with other company?"

There was something that sounded suspiciously like a snort from one of them, but Thomas was already walking toward the other table. The mysterious woman had returned to her seat, back to him, which served him fine because it meant that Angelica saw him first, giving him the perfect excuse to stop at the table.

"Thomas!" She said brightly, standing up to give him a hug, "I didn't know you were back from Paris."

From this position, he could finally see the other woman's face and there was something familiar about it that he couldn't quite plan. Thomas thought about asking if they'd gone to school together, or if perhaps she was fond of international traveling, but before he could ask, the woman smiled, "Well, if it isn't Jefferson, nice to see you're looking as dashing as ever."

Jefferson had extended his hand, and when she took it he leaned down to kiss her knuckles, "So we are already acquainted? I would have hoped that I would remember the name of such a woman, but yours escapes me."

Two perfect eyebrows shot up, and the woman glanced towards Angelica, bottom lip caught in between her teeth, all things that Thomas took as a good sign as he dropped her hand. It might have been rude, but he pulled out the chair next to her, looking between the two women as he waited for an answer.

It was Angelica that spoke, "Thomas, you do remember Alex, don't you? They were in Burr's year."

Suddenly Aaron's refusal to comment on the woman's looks struck him, as well as James's strange behavior. His mouth had fallen open in an unattractive gape as he turned to look back at where his two friends were pointedly looking away from him, and then back to Angelica and ... Alex.

There was a long moment as he tried to come up with something to say, but before he could find the words Angelica frowned, "I swear if any transphobic bullshit comes out of your mouth I will slap you so hard that you'll wake up in Paris. Alex came out two years ago, something you would have known if you weren't too busy traipsing through Europe."

Angelica would have said more but a delicate hand rested itself on her arm, and Alex was shaking their head, "Give the man the benefit of the doubt, Ang. I don't think he's upset that I wear dresses now, he's just flustered because he was attracted to me in one. Though, who could blame him. I am hot, no matter my presentation."

Thomas gulped, "No, I-"

There was a snicker as Alex rose from their seat again, "It's fine, love. No need to deny it," they were walking behind him now, fingers ghosting along his shoulders and Thomas tried unsuccessfully to repress the shiver that ran down his spine, "though, if you weren't looking to deny it.... Ang can tell you where to find me."

Jefferson watched as they walked away, hips swaying sinfully as they approached his old table. He turned to look at Angelica, confused, but she only laughed, previous anger gone, "Aaron will never admit it, but he finds them attractive too. Alex gets a kick out of ruffling his feathers whenever they run into each other in public like this."

Angelica took a sip of her drink before shrugging, "However, my entertainment for the evening has left, and I do have a husband to get back to. I'll see you around Thomas."

He'd reached out to stop her before realizing what he was doing, and he stuttered awkwardly when she turned and gave him an expectant look, and then she smiled, "I'll text you her number. Though you may want to act fast, who knows- this may be the night Aaron actually gets his courage up"


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Jefferson almost an entire day to get up the courage to send Hamilton a text, just a simple request to see if they wanted to have drinks.

There was no pretense when they responded, they didn't suggest a restaurant or a club, only asked whether Jefferson wanted to come over or if they should come to his hotel. Unsure whether or not Alex had a roommate, he'd given them the address and Alex had responded with a time. For that night.

Which was why Jefferson was currently standing in front of the mirror, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Purple was definitely his color, but he wasn't sure whether to stay with the long sleeve shirt or to change into a t-shirt for something more casual. There was one in particular that he knew clung to his biceps just so, a thing that always won him favor with the ladies. Except Alex wasn't a lady.

Thomas wasn't exactly sure what Alex was. Angelica's 20 page text on the matter had really only made him more confused, but he did walk away with a solid understanding to use they/them pronouns and the name Alex unless Alex said otherwise. He'd briefly considered asking her about more intimate matters, but had eventually decided to wing it. He'd slept with women, he'd had a drunken one night stand with Madison in college, surely he'd be able to handle whatever it was that came of the evening. Especially since Alex seemed to have no qualms being direct.

He had almost convinced himself to go and change when a knock came, and he shook his head (partially just to make sure his hair was still just as luxurious and bouncy as ever) to gather himself before answering it. There in the doorway was Alex, long dark hair pulled up into a bun, a few strands escaping to hang down their cheeks- drawing his attention to lipsticked lips. His eyes drifted lower, drinking in the way green fabric clung to Alex's skin, a belt pulled tight in the middle to emphasize the curves that they did have. A small laugh brought his attention back up again, and the smile that Alex sent him was entirely predatory as they guided him backward, wine bottle in one hand, the other on his shoulder.

They paused to shut the door before continuing, not stopping until Jefferson's knees hit the bed and he was forced to catch himself or go sprawling.

Shifting his balance to at least attempt to look dignified, Jefferson took the moment to speak, "Alex-"

"Shhhh, look, we probably need to set some ground rules," the previous smile had shifted, now looking more amused than anything as they stepped backward and went to grab two glasses that he'd sat on the counter earlier, "The less talking you do, the better. You were an alumni by the time I came through, but you were fond of Aaron. And despite his usual persona, Aaron is surprisingly talkative in bed."

Alex finished pouring the wine, turning around to prop themselves against the counter as Thomas watched them run their finger along the rim of the glass, "Well, at least he is after being tied up for a few hours.  Point being, I would like to share this bottle of wine with you, not dump it over your head."

The part of Thomas that was put off by the notion of Burr in any sort of sexual situation proved to be much smaller than his interest in Alex potentially giving him the same treatment and he nodded dumbly as he waited for them to finish. He wasn't going to risk them walking out, not when the night held so much promise. When Alex handed him the wine glass, he swirled it before taking a long sip, eyes focused on the way the fabric of their dress pulled tight across their hips as they moved. It was a beautiful sight, truly.

It was only after they'd both taken a few sips that Alex spoke again, "That isn't to say you should be completely quiet, Mr. Jefferson. Just that we should keep to more... pleasurable topics."

"Such as?" He asked.

Alex tipped their head to the side and Thomas couldn't help but wonder how much of their behavior was intentional as his eyes were drawn to the expanse of neck there. "How about you tell me just what you'd like to do to me."

"Or," Thomas said, standing and taking two long steps to stand in front of Alex, "I could show you, love."

One hand came up to cradle the back of their head, pulling them closer until he was able to capture soft lips in his own. Alex fumbled to put down their wine glass, and Thomas hummed as they returned the favor, fingers burying themselves in his ringlets without concern. As much as he loved his hair, what he loved more was a partner who wasn't afraid to mess it up, wasn't afraid for the both of them to get dirty. Still cupping the back of their head, Thomas took small measured steps backward, refusing to break the kiss even as he lead them back toward the hotel bed. Once there he sat, encouraging them to turn around so that he could help them remove their dress.

For someone who had come on so strongly, who appeared so put together, Alex froze as Thomas pulled the zipper down, one large hand braced against their hip as he did. Every new inch of skin that was revealed he peppered with small kisses until finally Alex was able to turn around in his hold, the dress falling forward and then off with a small shimmy of their hips. 

Alex might have played the seductress, but even Thomas could see the small flash of anxiety as bra and panties were made visible. Thomas smiled slyly, glad for the first evidence that he wasn't the only one unnerved and leaned forward to run his tongue along the lace that was outlining Alex's cock, enjoyed watching them quiver both out of relief and pleasure. There might have been a gap where breasts would normally be, but they were no less attractive for it. Still all fine muscles, compact enough that should he want to, he could have picked them up and tossed them on the bed.

There were times that playing the dominate role in such a way pleased him, but Alex clearly preferred to take a more active role and Jefferson had no issue following orders when it suited him. Especially the non-verbal kind. He allowed his knees to fall open further at the touch of a hand, lifted his hips to help them pull his pants and boxers off. There was no sensual reveal for him, no slow exposure of skin, just hands on his thighs and his dick being swallowed in a single smooth motion. 

Warmth flooded him, twisting in his belly, his focus torn between the tongue gliding along his length and the pressure from their hands, just enough to keep him from bucking upwards. To keep him grounded to earth as that single point of sensation on his cock twirled around its head, pulling a moan from him. There was a smear of lipstick along his base, and even the sight of that was intoxicating, especially when connected with the way that the red of Alex's lips was just off center now. It was wonderful, but also too much, too soon. If he allowed Alex to keep on like that, the evening would be over before it had a chance to begin.

"Alex-" 

They looked up, and Thomas caught his breath as his cock was released with a soft 'pop', "I did so like it when you were calling me love."

"Love," Thomas corrected, "No need to rush. Why don't you come up here?"

Alex looked miffed to have been stopped but allowed themself to be pulled onto the bed anyway. As gently as he could, Jefferson moved them until they were kneeling in the middle of the bed, even pulling the pillow down for their head. He drank in the sight until Alex wiggled their hips, clearly impatient. Thomas chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss at the corner of their mouth before moving around the bed so that he could push down the lace underwear that he had so lovingly tongued earlier. It would have been easier to have done it before getting Alex into place, but Thomas had no issue guiding them to lift up each knee before finally pulling the garment off completely. 

"Spread your knees just a bit more, just like that."

He massaged the globes of their ass in his hands, kissing the top of the crease before running his tongue along their rosebud. This was something he'd never done, but if Alex's fingers gripping the sheets meant anything, it had to feel good. Experimentally he gave another lick, keeping his tongue flat and wide and then again, this time pointing his tongue and swirling it about  the folded skin there. Each new moan and whimper only urging him to continue.

Alex shifted, thrusting backward into his mouth, "Fuck, look at you, knew that mouth could do something worthwhile."

Thomas might have been offended, but he was too busy sucking at the sensitive flesh there while wrapping one hand around their cock, stroking in time with his tongue. Beneath his other hand he could feel the strain as Alex trembled.

"Please," Alex whimpered, "Fuck me."

It was a direct order, one that Thomas wasn't likely to deny. Thomas stretched as he stood, before crossing to his bag to search for the bottle of lube he'd packed. At the time it'd been more of an after thought, a consideration just in case they went out clubbing, but he was grateful that it'd made it in there. Back at the bed slicked up the pointer finger on his right hand before lightly tracing the place his mouth had just been so intimate with.

"That's right," Alex breathed, "I won't break. Oh god, Thomas, Thomas-"

He crooked the finger that was inside of them. "I did so like it when you were calling me god."

"I'll call you whatever you want if you put two- thank you. Just like that," Alex couldn't seem to stop talking, urging him on further, "spread them, yes. oh god, yes. Please. I can take it."

Jefferson upended the bottle of lube, shivering at the cool feel even as he ran a hand over himself to spread it around. The body beneath him offered little resistance as he pushed forward, burying himself in the heat in shallow strokes. Displeased with the pace Alex pushed back, meeting him stroke for stroke, until Jefferson gripped their hips to hold them still, forcing Alex to take what they were being given.

For their part, Alex didn't seem to have any issue with this, arching their back but otherwise accepting his control, even when it switched from slow, long strokes to a more punishing pace. There was no way that the rooms around them didn't know what they were up to, but Jefferson couldn't bring himself to care. After all, he'd be gone within a few more days, he had no reputation to uphold here. Reaching down, he grabbed Alex's cock, running a broad thumb over the tip to smear the pre-cum that had been collecting there. It took one, two, less than half a dozen strokes for the body beneath him to tense as Alex came with a garbled shout and he followed soon after.

Thomas collapsed, too relaxed to respond to the soft grunt that Alex made, but compliant enough to roll off when pushed. He half expected Alex to get up and leave, but was instead pleasantly surprised when they curled against his chest instead. 

"You know," Jefferson said after a long moment, "If you were ever, you know. In Paris? Or even just in Europe. You could call me."

When the silence had stretched on just long enough that he was considering apologizing, Alex nodded against his chest, "Mm. Shush now. We're going to sleep."


End file.
